The Champion of Glory
by Kyomugami
Summary: Our story takes place after Team Xing Xin has won the season competition, and China was invited to participate in the world Championships, all of team China are here except for one: Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu, on that fateful night traveled into another world- Runeterra. Join him as he finds his way home by joining the League of Legends
1. Chapter 1

**So, Test subject 001, a.k.a. Redemption, didn't go well… I quickly lost interest in my other test subject, a.k.a. The League of Legends, now live on Earth. So I'm here with my third test subject. Wish me luck.**

China, B City, Glory training room:

"This is so easy!" Sun Xiang laughed, "You have to put some effort in it you noobs!"

"Will you look at that, the team that came second after Team Xing Xin is trying to taunt us, am I right Captain?" Huang Shaotian retorted.

The training room started exchanging insults and taunts. Yu Wenzhou and Huang Shaotian on one end; Wang Jiexi, Zhang Xinjie, Zhang Jiale and Xiao Shiqin were forming an alliance, ranting at everybody else; Li Xuan and Chu Yunxiu were in a battle of their own; Su Mucheng and Fang Rui backed off and fought passively and finally Sun Xiang and Zhou Zekai were standing in a corner thinking of something clever to say.

Everything was chaotic until he walked in. Ye Xiu, leader and non-official player of Team China, walked in the doorway and sat down comfortably on his seat at the front of all work desks. The air tensed, nobody expected him to return here quite often, usually he would show himself when there were important meetings, but usually he would be at the Net Cafe Xing Xin playing online.

"If you guys were going to roast each other, why didn't you wait for me?" He questioned, "Come on, Huang Shaotian, your trash talking was way better when we last fought, Fang Rui, aren't you the master of the wretched playstyle? Your trash talking shouldn't be that bad! Come on, liven it up!"

In a matter of seconds the whole room was filled with laughter, ranting and shouts. Everyone didn't want to stop. Time flew by, and soon, many wanted to return to their rooms and sleep. The first one was the silent Zhou Zekai, for he had never done so much talking in daily life. Slowly, the amount of people remaining in the room was one- Ye Xiu.

"Weaklings, they've never worked on night shift at a Net Cafe, even Tang Rou could stand a better chance." Ye Xiu chuckled.

He logged on to Glory, he was using his main account- Lord Grim, he didn't care what others thought of him, he was going to play until he was satisfied. Although he wanted to, the alluring idea of sleep was very powerful, and soon, he slept on his seat while his Glory was still turned on.

Unknown place, Unknown time:

"Huh?" Ye Xiu awoke with a startle, the ground he slept on was very hard. It was rocky, but also filled with dust. Ye Xiu tried to cough up the dusty air and stood up. He noticed his body was very heavy, he was wearing some familiar pieces of armour and that he was clutching something, an umbrella… Qian Ji San (Thousand Chance Umbrella)!

The umbrella indeed the Thousand Chance umbrella, its white surface, twelve supporting parts, and the hidden trigger and small slit that allowed him to pull out a sword.

"I wonder…" He muttered as he pulled out the sword, put it back in and pulled the trigger on the handle. The tip of the umbrella lifted, and a bullet flew out.

"Woah!" He jumped back in fright, "I guess I'm Lord Grim right now huh?"

Ye Xiu tried to switch to some other forms by visualizing the form and fixing it, but surprisingly, there was no need for him to, all he needed was to visualize it, and it would appear. He discovered the: sword, spear, rifle, helicopter, ninja blade, daggers and tonfa shield, large sword, staff, scythe and claws.

"I guess I know what it feels like to hold this now huh." He sighed.

Ye Xiu activated his helicopter and flew into the skies grabbing tightly to the handle, he flew, he was no martial artist or athlete, but he certainly could hold onto something easily.

It was about five minutes until he actually saw people. He arrived to a quite large city, it was filled with cops and cars. It was quite peaceful. Ye Xiu decided to land somewhere rather safe from the eyes of the public, so he landed at the top of a quite small building, nobody noticed him, great. He guessed that if he were to jump from a two story building, it wouldn't kill him, so he jumped, and opened the umbrella like a parachute. It worked.

"Well, time to know where I am." He sighed once again.

He walked straight onto the road and approached a young woman with pink hair and large mechanic fists. He needed information, so he decided to use the universal language: English.

"Excuse me, um, officer." He started, but stopped as the woman gave him a shocked look and yelled: "Freeze!" The woman reached for her radio and breathed, "Cupcake, I got a weird one here, help me out." Another woman's voice came from the radio, and speaking in a very elegant tone, "In a while Vi, I will be with you."

Ye Xiu was not sure why he was told to freeze, but he looked at his hands, and found out why. He "accidentally" had the umbrella in the spear form.

"I- I can explain!" he stammered at the pink-haired officer, "I wasn't trying to harm you! I was just trying to ask for directions! Here, I'll turn it back to its safe state!" Soon, it was back in its umbrella state.

"Well," the officer spat, "what 'directions' do you want? Lemme guess? A one way trip to death?"

Ye Xiu had to hold back a laugh, he had seen way worse trash talking than this, it was simply too easy to make a comeback. In the end, he held it in.

"Well, I'm lost and I'm really confused about where I am right now," Ye Xiu explained.

"Well you're in Piltover, and don't worry, when we get back to the police office, we'll get you to your family."

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome, but before my colleague comes to pick us up, few questions, where are you from? What is that umbrella? Finally, Your name."

"Well I'm Ye Xiu, I'm from China, and this is my customized weapon Qian Ji San- or Thousand Chance Umbrella, and you are?"

"China? What's that? Oh right, I'm Vi, nice to meet you Ye."

"Firstly, Ye is my surname, at least call me by my full name, secondly, I'm pretty sure China is one of the largest countries in the world…"

"No, the countries or nations in Runeterra are: Ionia, Demacia, Piltover, Noxus, Zaun, The Shadow Isles, Bilgewater, Bandle City and Icathia. No China around here. Huh, and I thought you were Ionian."

"What? What is Runeterra? What is this place?"

"Well, looks like I'm dealing with a psychopath." Vi sighed and turned on her radio, "Cupcake, I got a psychopath over here, you need to come quickly!"

In moments, the scene in front of Ye Xiu was filled with cars and sirens. A woman that had an accent identical to the one on the radio stepped out of the car and called for Ye Xiu to enter the car. Ye Xiu followed suit and rode all the way to a large office.

The room Ye Xiu was lead to was quite bright, but it was quite plain as well, just like the training room back at B City.

"Hello Mr. Ye Xiu." The female officer with an elegant accent spoke, "I am Caitlyn, and I would like you to understand that you have tried to assault one of our team. Now, I am not sure if you are a madman, but do not worry, we will try to contact your relatives or friends, do you have anything to say?"

"Ms. Caitlyn… I come from China, Ms. Vi said that there isn't China here, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have no place to return to."

"Why?"

"China is my home, everyone I know is back there."

"Hmm." Vi was deeply in thought in the corner of the room.

"Anything substantial to add Vi?"

"Not really but… Could the League take him in? I mean he does have some kind of specialty."

"Like?" Caitlyn snorted.

"His weapon."

"What weapon?"

"Remember the umbrella he had, it looked really large didn't it?"

"And? What about it?"

"It's a weapon."

"You have to be joking."

"No I am not."

"Show me."

"Go see for yourself what it can do, Ye Xiu, go show her."

"Alright." Ye Xiu replied. Finally, he could get back to his own weapon, well, Su Muqiu's weapon really.

They entered a training ground, they stood at an open field inspecting the Thousand Chance Umbrella.

"Nothing looks that special except for that trigger on the handle." Caitlyn looked carefully.

"Hard to say Cupcake. I've seen it as a spear."

"A what?" Caitlyn exclaimed in shock, she couldn't imagine it as a spear.

Ye Xiu grabbed hold of it as soon as he was handed it. He closed his eyes and imagined it as a spear, and the spear form came out. He then displayed the other eleven forms leaving Vi and Caitlyn in awe and admiration.

"My Gauntlets are already latest technology and custom made, but that's something else, that Umbrella can turn into a mini-helicopter, a rifle, a bulletproof shield, and..." Vi breathed

Caitlyn was on the verge on fainting, there was no way that technology or magic like this exists, but more importantly, if he entered the League, even she would have trouble handling that!

"So… Am I free to go to the 'League' to redeem myself?" Ye Xiu asked politely.

"Oh no, you're free to go anywhere, go back to China even! You've proved that you weren't trying to attack Vi so!" Caitlyn gasped in fear.

"Hmm, well I kinda wanna check this 'League' thing out…" Ye Xiu muttered, which coincidentally entered their ears.

"No, it's not that interesting." Vi quickly added, "You'll probably bore yourself there. Hey, how about working with the police, it's way better over here!"

By the time Vi had finished her sentence, Ye Xiu was gone, he used his arc flash step which he mastered when he was showing off his weapon, to escape, and flew into the air with his helicopter.

The two woman could only just stare at Ye Xiu's figure as he flew away into the distance.

Ye Xiu continued asking around for directions on the streets, and finally, he had a clue of where the "League" or "League of Legends" was. He continued to fly, only this time at max speed, towards the League of Legends.

Finally, after a few hours of flying and stopping for rests, he landed, he was finally at his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following Gundam Gerbera Black. Also, thank you for favoriting this Crossover AgentZwolf! Hope you guys enjoy!**

The League of Legends, 16:00:

Ye Xiu landed on the doorstep of the League of Legends, he massaged his shoulders and arms, they really helped him out on not falling and dying. The Thousand Chance Umbrella was still in his hands, it was in its Umbrella state.

He entered, slowly stepping through the door, he walked up to a wide desk, there sat a robed figure. The figure rose his head and spoke. "Are you here to sign up as a Champion or a summoner?" Ye Xiu hesitated, he didn't really care about what the League of Legends was, so…

"Can you give me an explanation about the two?"

The figure, who was an old man grunted and said: "A summoner is someone who summons champions to fight on the fields. If you're a champion, you go onto the field and fight, of course if you die, we'll bring you back to life."

Ye Xiu nodded and replied, "I'll register as champion, it seems more fun."

The figure asked, "Epithet, or titles and nationality."

"Champion of Glory, and I'm from China."

"China?"

"Roll with it."

"Ehh, sure."

The ancient man stood up and motioned for Ye Xiu to follow. Ye Xiu did so and was lead to a wide gateway.

"Inside are the halls of Judgement, if you pass, the gates will open by themselves, if not, scream and we'll come get you."

Ye Xiu entered without hesitation.

He stood, ready for anything to happen. The room was dark and anything could happen.

"Ye Xiu." A voice called. A voice he very much knew who it was.

"No, you're already dead." Ye Xiu gasped.

"Face me Ye Xiu." The voice called again,

Ye Xiu turned and saw him, his deceased best friend: Su Muqiu.

"You know I am not Muqiu, but answer me Ye Xiu, why did you join the League?"

Ye Xiu smiled and replied, "Because I thought it would be fun, and besides I want to continue our legacy, even if I'm not home."

Then, the figure of Muqiu disappeared, and the gates opened.

"Congratulations, you passed." The ancient robed figure grunted.

Later that day:

Caitlyn entered the halls of the League with her companion: Vi. Immediately, she met one of her colleagues: Jayce.

"Hey Cait, here about the new guy?" Jayce chuckled excitedly

"What new guy?" Caitlyn replied.

"I don't know, but he has this weird weapon, everyone says that they've never seen something like it before. They talked about it being an umbrella…"

"Oh God no!" Vi and Caitlyn screamed, "Where is he?"

"Cafeteria, they say he wants to meet everyone first."

Vi and Caitlyn ran off, they had an idea of who it was, and their guess was on point, it was Ye Xiu.

"Oh hey Ms. Caitlyn, Ms. Vi." Ye Xiu grinned at the sight of the two, they were the only two he knew.

"Hey… Ye Xiu…" They both greeted sheepishly.

"Hey Cait, you knew about him all the time?" Riven asked, "You should've sent him as a champion from Piltover!"

"You see we kinda met him this morning as well…"

"Yeah guys, now he's claimed by 'China'." Ezreal taunted.

"It's not really their fault guys, I didn't even know where I was until I met them." Ye Xiu explained.

Everyone seemed to stop and continued admiring the Umbrella.

The Next Day:

"Oh my god, guys!" Lux ran into the cafeteria screaming, "It's Ye Xiu's first match, wanna see how he does?"

Everybody immediately threw away their breakfast and came to watch the game.

The teams were: Ye Xiu, Kayn, Akali, Caitlyn and Orianna; Tryndamere, Vi, Katarina, Ashe and Blitzcrank.

Both sides were channeled onto the rift, and the match begun.

"So is anyone going to explain what I'm going to do?" Ye Xiu questioned. They were on the blue side of the map.

"You're going top lane." Caitlyn pointed towards the path on the right, "Your summoner should have established a spiritual connection and bought you some items that empower you, try to shout in your head, they should give an answer." She continued to explain the basic rules quickly.

"Alright." Ye Xiu nodded.

Everyone went on their paths.

'Hello?' Ye Xiu called inside his head, a timid female voice replied, 'Hi, I- I'm your summoner- Olivia, sir…'

'Ok, what did you buy for me?'

'A Doran's blade and a health potion sir!' Olivia replied.

'What does the Doran's Blade do?'

'It gives you lifesteal sir, when you hit an enemy unit you heal for a bit.'

'Ok, and the health potion?'

'It heals you over time sir.'

'Ok, good enough for me, so I can do anything I want?'

'Yes sir, we summoners only help when champions tell us to.'

'Ok, then just sit back and relax, I'll notify you when I need you.'

'Yes sir.'

Ye Xiu was up against Tryndamere- a muscular man who held a sharp blade, he figured it would be like fighting against a Berserker class in Glory. Laning phase started and Ye Xiu played safe by shooting with his rifle to farm. He tried to measure how strong Tryndamere was, by using his launcher skill: The Gatling gun.

As expected, Tryndamere tried to evade the shots with his spinning slash, but a few shots hit him. Tryndamere coughed up quite a bit of blood before walking towards his turret. Ye Xiu decided it was time to check out something else, so he arc flash stepped towards the Barbarian King and knocked him upwards with a drawing slash. The blade exited from the umbrella and knocked Tryndamere up. Next, he started slashing at him continually until Tryndamere had uncountable wounds, finally Ye Xiu took his life with a cutthroat.

"First Blood." An elderly female voice rung throughout the field.

Everyone who was watching was startled, afraid and excited to meet this new champion on the rift. He was still at 100% health and was still at 90% mana. So he decided to gank mid lane, and that ended really well.

Akali was aware that Ye Xiu was trying to bait, so she lured Katarina to her. Katarina was very aggressive and wanted a kill onto Akali, but what Kat did not expect was the brick that would hit her in the back head and cause a nauseous sensation.

Ye Xiu landed his Brick Smash and followed up with a Battlemage's skystrike. Katarina was knocked almost 10 meters up in the air, Ye Xiu followed with a Falling Flower Palm, knocking Kat up once again, and sending her flying. Akali was shocked to see someone so amazing was on her team, she forgot to move.

"Ms. Akali, ready yourself, hit her with everything you have when I tell you to, and run, you have a few wounds already from luring her in, recall and heal up." Ye Xiu whispered to Akali.

Akali nodded and looked at Ye Xiu who was now using his vanishing step to let Katarina's health go down quickly. Finally, he tossed Katarina at Akali, and Akali hit Katarina with her mark, slash and shadow dance, but it was not enough, Katarina shunpo'd away to a minion and returned under her turret. She was already recalling.

"I-" Akali started, but could never finish because of the next thing Ye Xiu did. He fired three cannonballs at Katarina, and because Kat couldn't dodge them, she went down, 2-0 for the blue team.

Ye Xiu flew away with his helicopter and saw another person- Vi. So he decided to pay her a visit.

"Hey Vi!" He yelled as he landed, "You headed to top or mid?"

Vi mechanically turned towards Ye Xiu and gave a nervous laugh. Not knowing that he was about to kill her.

'Where's our jungler- Kayn?' Ye Xiu called out in his mind to Olivia.

'Should be at his blue buff, I'll tell his summoner to get over here and help.' Olivia replied immediately.

'No I just want him to get the kill.'

'Will do.'

Vi was frightened. Very frightened. She was facing the champion with two kills and zero deaths on the enemy team. He had a lot of tricks up his sleeve and she dared not to test them.

'Ok, he's here.' Olivia answered Ye Xiu.

'Good.'

Ye Xiu charged onto Vi baiting out her vault breaker, which he dodged with ease, next he used Judo Toss onto her and threw her towards his left. Kayn leapt out from the shadows and used his reaping slash and blade's reach onto Vi. Ye Xiu used his Gatling Gun and aerial fired over to Vi, and finally ended her life with a cutthroat.

"Ahh, my bad. I was to concentrated on the fight, I forgot to leave the kill for you." Ye Xiu apologized.

"It is fine, it would be a waste to let the kill go to waste." Kayn brushed it off.

"Alright, thanks."

"Anytime."

Ye Xiu continued this sequence of going back and forth from top to mid and back to top. Finally he got bored after eight kills and zero deaths in total. The current score was: Blue team- 12, Ye Xiu: 8/0/2, Kayn: 1/0/6, Akali: 1/0/1, Orianna: 0/0/2 and Caitlyn: 2/0/0; Red team- 0, Vi: 0/3/0, Tryndamere: 0/4/0, Katarina: 0/2/0, Blitzcrank: 0/0/0 and Ashe: 0/2/0. It was pretty painful to watch. The crowd walked away, they went to comfort those who lost and congratulate whoever won. For the match would end in a few minutes.

Top and mid had pushed past the inhibitors and were about to destroy the nexus turrets. With one final minion wave, Blue team ended the match with a score of 30-0.

The defeated side came out first, Tryndamere who had most deaths came out first, looking shamefully at the ground. Vi followed, looking pained. Kat came next, looking angrily at her team. Ashe was near tears considering how many times she was killed by Ye Xiu. Blitzcrank didn't show much emotion, but he showed dissatisfaction. They said nothing and left.

Ye Xiu had twenty-five kills and two assists. He could've won one versus five. Kayn and Akali came next with a KDA of 15.00, Caitlyn and Orianna came last with a KDA of 10.00.

Everyone invited Ye Xiu to their matches, not only was he nice and powerful, he was a tactical genius, even Swain trembled at the thought of going against him.

"Hey Ye Xiu, where was that weapon made?" Jayce asked interested.

Ye Xiu froze, but he had to tell them, or else they would keep asking.

"My friend made it." He said.

"Oh, can you introduce him to us? I would really like a custom made weapon like yours!"

"He's not around anymore."

The room went silent instantly, Ye Xiu walked off slowly, nobody followed him, nobody wanted to talk about him for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start, big thank you to Eden for reviewing and giving me moral support, hope you enjoy.**

H City, China, 10:00 PM

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Su Mucheng exclaimed at Tang Rou and Bao Rongxing at the second floor training room of the XingXin net cafe.

"I'm sorry MuMu, but he hasn't been around here for ages, we thought he might've been back home or at B City." Tang Rou explained.

"Boss isn't here…" Bao Rongxing sighed, he would never forget the days of training and adventure he had gone through with Captain Ye Xiu.

"Did something happen to the captain?" Qiao Yifan asked from the corner of the training room, he was concerned about his captain for he was in debt of having his professional career saved by Ye Xiu.

"Well he went missing a few days ago, along with the Lord Grim account card." Su Mucheng started to explain.

"Don't worry MuMu, we can find him. Xiao Tang, check his online history, see when he last went online, if he went online within a couple of days, he should be fine." The owner of the XingXin net cafe- Chen Guo calmed, "It's Ye Xiu we're talking about, he should be fine."

"GuoGuo, you might not believe this," Tang Rou started, "but 'Lord Grim' is now non-existent in the Divine Realm or the tenth server."

"How come?" Chen Guo replied.

"Says: player not found, please try again."

"Well he must've deleted the character to do that." Wei Chen, the oldest member of the team said as he entered the room, "He might have some big and shameless plan that he's plotting."

"He'd never do something like that, especially something that resembles you Wei Chen." Fang Rui- the team's Qi master taunted.

"My friend, you still have a lot to learn about trash talking." Wei Chen fired back.

"Hey guys, since we're all together, why don't we play some Glory together?" two voices at the back called. It was Luo Ji- summoner of team Xing Xin, and An Wenyi Cleric of Xing Xin.

Everyone smiled, it was true, they rarely had time to play Glory together anymore, they should do it, for old time's sake.

"Alright, get onto your accounts and meet at the Divine Realm: The Nest of Thieves."

Immediately, after logging on, they were spammed with messages like: "OMG OMG OMG! It's Tang Rou, the 1v3 Queen of Xing Xin." or "Holy! It's Luo Ji, the creator of the Demolition style of the Summoners." or even, "Isn't that An Wenyi, Cleric of Xing Xin, he's really good!"

Messages continued to float in their windows to the point where they had to mute the chat.

"God, messages like these are so annoying!" Wei Chen cried as he secretly noted down the ones that were complimenting him.

"That's Glory for you today old man." Fang Rui laughed wholeheartedly.

They played from 10:00 PM to 3:00 AM in the morning, and finally decided to sleep, well, they fell asleep on the desks, including Chen Guo, who was only watching this happen.

The Next Morning:

"Wake up MuMu!" Tang Rou whispered in Su Mucheng's ear as she shook her gently.

"Five more minutes, I'm tired!"

"Seriously, you should." Fang Rui followed up for Tang Rou.

"Fine…" Mucheng yawned, as she noticed something she held in her hand. "A cannon!" she cried, as she dropped the weapon. "Oh my god! You guys look hilarious! What are you? Cosplaying your own characters?"

"Yes, a cannon, but look closer." Fang Rui ignored the last part of her speech.

Mucheng obeyed and inspected the cannon in shock, "It's Tun Ri (Devouring Sun)!"

"Yes, exactly. We are now our characters in Glory, but we need to figure out where we are." Wei Chen at the back added.

"Hmm… any suggestions?" Chen Guo asked.

"Let's get to somewhere where there are people, we are literally standing in the middle of a jungle!" Mo Fan, the team's Ninja who rarely spoke, ranted.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, before we move on, I want to try something." Yifan stated, as he started closing his eyes. Slowly, a circle appeared on the ground.

"Oh my god, is that a ghost boundary?" Chen Guo squealed excitedly.

"I think so… I imagined it in my head, because if we were our characters, wouldn't we have the skills?" Yifan replied. But suddenly, from behind, a crackled voice called.

"Interesting creatures…" **(You know him, I love him).**

"Show yourself!" Luo Ji yelled, as they spun around to face their assailant.

From the bushes, walked a mysterious purple bug-like creature.

"What are you?" Wei Chen said in disgust, "Some kind of devolved version of the spiders at spider cave?"

"What? No! That is very offensive to me mister! I evolve, I do not devolve!"

"Explain yourself."

"I am Kha'Zix- The Voidreaver, I saw you three and thought you looked interesting."

"Hmm… Ok, Kha'Zix tell us where we are." Su Mucheng ordered.

"You are in the Kumungu jungles."

"What are the Kumungu jungles?"

"You actually don't know?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what Runeterra is?"

"No."

Kha'Zix cursed under his breath before asking, "Are you from China."

"Yes."

Kha'Zix was shocked for a second and said, "Come with me, I'll take you to someone you might know of."

"How can we trust you?"

"Please, there's ten of you and one of me, you have weapons and I have claws, what do you think will happen?" Kha'Zix ranted.

"I have a feeling Huang Shaotian would like this guy." Fang Rui turned to Wei Chen.

Wei Chen kept silent and ignored this insult and followed Kha'Zix to a small hut.

Everyone entered the hut and grabbed onto a crystal pillar in the center of the hut as Kha'Zix instructed. Soon, they were surrounded by a blue light and were teleported to the League of Legends.

League of Legends, 11:00 AM:

"Well, mind explaining how or why we came here?" Chen Guo asked.

"Teleportation, and someone you might know is here. Now enter." Kha'Zix responded.

Everybody followed Kha'Zix through the gates of the entrance and into the main hall.

Judgement happened really quickly for everyone, they easily passed as they didn't have shady pasts, and soon, they met him.

Ye Xiu, dressed as Lord Grim was in the cafeteria chatting with a few others until he saw them. His eyes widened at the sight, and slowly asked, "Team, is it you guys?"

"Yes!" Chen Guo and Su Mucheng exclaimed.

Everyone embraced the captain, like long-lost friends finally seeing each other.

"Hey Ye Xiu, you know them?" Caitlyn, who was sitting beside him asked.

"They're my team back in China." Ye Xiu replied.

"Oh…" Caitlyn replied shocked.

Everyone was excited about Ye Xiu's team, so everyone voted for Ye Xiu and his team to go against one other team.

"So, we'll need five from our team, and we'll be playing against five of them." Ye Xiu explained, "Your summoners will explain everything else."

"Summoners?" Luo Ji asked, clearly interested.

"What they call the people who they send us, the champions, onto the battlefield."

"Oh…" Luo Ji answered in comprehension.

"So, I'm going to decide the lineup, don't worry, even of you die on there, you resurrect at base after a period of time." Ye Xiu explained, "Ok, Xiao Tang, Mucheng, Yifan, An Wenyi and I will participate. Any questions?"

Everybody shook their heads as a sign of understanding.

The match started, the rules were explained to the newcomers and soon, everyone was set. Tang Rou went to the top lane, Su Mucheng and An Wenyi (who had luckily stayed as a man as his "Little Cold Hands" was a female character) went bot lane, Yifan was tasked with mid and Ye Xiu was in the jungle.

The game started off pretty normal, Tang Rou and Yifan helped Ye Xiu with his blue buff. An Wenyi warded the red buff and Su Mucheng was firing cannons into minions to obtain gold. Nobody on team Xing Xin was showing an ounce of their true strength yet but everyone on the opposing team was terrified. Caitlyn and Nami were in the bot lane, seeing Su Mucheng fire cannons told them one thing, she was nearly as dangerous as Ye Xiu. The Red team Garen was also having a hard time facing Tang Rou, as she was always able to charge up to him and deliver a few blows and block out his own. Yifan was against Lux, Lux was trying to observe what Yifan was doing, but all he did was use some basic attacks to kill minions. As for Ye Xiu, he was farming up his jungle pretty fast, he was against Jarvan the fourth, his farm was way ahead of the prince. By the end of his third clear, his whole jungle was warded by himself, there was no "blind spot" anywhere.

Soon, after fifteen minutes first blood was awarded to Yifan in the mid lane, as Lux was murdered viciously and effortlessly by Yifan and his boundaries. Dark, ash and silence boundaries put down at once, caused Lux to get bursted down by Yifan. Next up was Tang Rou, she finished off Garen with her circle swing, skystrike and dragon tooth. Su Mucheng got a double kill shortly after. Ye Xiu found Jarvan and simply destroyed him without a second thought. The score was Blue team- 5, Red team- 0.

The game continued as everyone on the blue team proceeded to destroy the red team. Even An Wenyi, the team's weakness, started focusing on dealing damage rather than actually healing. Holy flames were flying everywhere in the bot lane and cannonballs were fired from long distances. Both sides did not surrender yet, but the outcome was already crystal clear when the score was 15- 0. The Blue team deliberately did not destroy any turrets but continued to protect their own.

By 20 minutes into the game, everyone watching the game was in pure horror of what these few were doing. The Red team had decided to walk in a group, but almost if they had saw this coming, everyone on the blue team started to group and started to scout for the Red team, it wasn't long before the two teams met. In a matter of seconds, Lux, Garen and Jarvan had been slaughtered by Tang Rou and Yifan. Caitlyn and Nami tasted the devastating power of Su Mucheng's Barbeque of bullets and her renowned delivery gun, and soon, they dropped down as well.

"Should we stop and start ending the game or keep murdering them?" Ye Xiu asked his team, which made the decisive decision to keep murdering them over and over. Blue team slayed the Infernal Drake and the Cloud Drake and returned to base.

"You know what, how about we give them five minutes to catch up and after that we murder them and end the game." Ye Xiu suggested.

"No problem." Tang Rou said as she wiped the blood off her spear: Dancing Flames Spreading Fire.

"Mucheng, An Wenyi?" Ye Xiu twisted his neck towards them while asking.

"I love hearing them scream!" Mucheng exclaimed jokingly.

"Sounds fair." An Wenyi stated his opinions and kept silent.

"Yifan…" Ye Xiu stopped, for Yifan was in the corner laughing like a maniac. 'He needs moral support.' Ye Xiu thought before lying down on the floor.

'Olivia.' Ye Xiu called in his mind to the summoner, who luckily was in charge of summoning him again.

'Yes?' The timid voice replied.

'Tell the opposing team they have five minutes before we start slaughtering them again.'

'Understood.'

Five minutes later:

"Well," Ye Xiu stood up, "time for another round of slaughtering."

The blue team cheered (Yifan continued to laugh crazily) as they set off, the whole team, to the mid lane where their inhibitor turret had just been destroyed.

Caitlyn stood still in terror, as she watched Ye Xiu use his charge and arc flash step towards her. Two shots from Ye Xiu's umbrella was all it took, and she had been taken down. Lux was next as she tried to root Ye Xiu, but was countered by Ye Xiu's "Reinforced Iron Bones" and swiftly, Ye Xiu's cutthroat killed her. Jarvan the Fourth was next, as he tried to fight with Tang Rou, but was surprised that her spear spat flowing flames and burned him alive, he was dead in a matter of seconds. Garen tried to be useful and take out An Wenyi, but An Wenyi- the cleric, had a few tricks hidden up his sleeve, he used Sacred Fire and Holy Commandment Light and ran as his team stabbed their weapons into his stomach, killing him as well. Finally Nami went down, as Su Mucheng fired her Laser cannon at Nami, burning her down to ashes.

"Was that necessary?" Ye Xiu questioned Su Mucheng.

"Don't you think it looks more flashier?" Mucheng smiled and responded.

"True." Ye Xiu chuckled.

The game ended quick enough with every member of the blue team running down the mid lane and destroying the Nexus. The final score was Blue team: 100, Red team: 0. **(To be fair since Ye Xiu's Thousand Chance Umbrella has 12 states, he can play all five positions; and to be fair, they had strategy, experience and the element of surprise, there was practically no reason to lose.)** Every summoner and champion felt a chill down their spine. Not from the score itself, but from the words that came out of the winners' mouths as they came back from the field.

"Let's face it, that wasn't even near 10% of what we are capable of." Ye Xiu explained to the crowd before him, "Tang Rou, Yifan and An Wenyi haven't even used their ultimate moves, I was hardly trying, Mucheng only used one of her ultimates for show. If I were you, I'd find someone that can compare to us. Even under your best performances, it would be impossible to beat us."

"Hey, that's a bit rude you know?" Jayce yelled, "At least try to say it nicely!"

"Oh okay, fine! I'll tell my summoner to set up the field and we'll fight there how's that sound…"

Suddenly Ye Xiu went silent, the whole room was silent, everybody knew Jayce would definitely be inferior to Ye Xiu in skill and tactics.

"I'm sorry, that was quite rude of me. It was my bad. I was just thinking about China and Glory. It feels so long before I faced an opponent." Ye Xiu apologized.

"I- it's ok, I understand what it feels like to be talked to and having people think they understand you." Jayce replied, stammering.

The mood was awkward, until a voice broke it. "I've completed it!" It was Heimerdinger, the revered inventor. The Yordle came dashing in holding a mechanical crystal. It was gray in color and was intact with multiple pieces of machinery.

"What is that?" Vi questioned.

"It's a teleportation device that links Runeterra to this other dimension universe called Earth!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review or share this fanfic!**

League of Legends, 12:00:

"E-Earth?" Ye Xiu stammered, "That's where we're from! Please, send us back!"

"Oh! I guess you few were the ones that my test subjects sent here! Of course I'll send you back! I've seen visions of that universe, I know where to send you!" Heimerdinger replied delightedly, knowing that he could test it on someone.

The hearts of the crowd seemed to lighten upon hearing these words from Ye Xiu and Heimerdinger. They finally could have equal matches against opponents of their level.

"Wait!" Vi shouted from the crowd.

Everyone turned to face her, even she didn't know what she was doing, but something told her she had to keep these few here.

"Stay for a bit, at least let us send you off properly!" Akali helped Vi out by calling.

"It's fine…" Ye Xiu started and stopped for a second. He turned to his team and whispered a few words, his team nodded and he turned back to Heimerdinger.

"Is it alright if we take a copy of the device with us, we want to come back with more." Ye Xiu asked the Yordle.

"Why of course! I would love to know the technology on that side!" The Inventor responded excitedly.

"Good, when will it be finished?"

"Give me a few hours, it should be done by then."

"Great."

Ye Xiu turned to the bunch of champions in front of him and announced a shocking fact, he would be bringing back more champions with him, to balance out the scores.

"There's more of you?" Caitlyn asked horrified.

"Not as talented or strong or the same class, but yes there are more Glory players." Ye Xiu explained.

"What's this Glory you talk about?" Jayce asked, curious.

"See… Our powers and weapons were tailor made for ourselves in a computer game- Glory." Ye Xiu started, "We are the champions of the China professional League. My character- what you're seeing right now, is Lord Grim."

"So… You don't actually possess physical or magical traits?" Akali tried to understand.

"Correct."

"Why are you going to bring more of you?"

"See… I want our current team: Team China, to practice more. So what's better than practicing on the field?"

The champions nodded in agreement, truly, this was the best way to practice, to get used to the field.

"Wait, would it be possible to let us go to Earth?" Vi suggested, "I want a better weapon."

"Sure, but I don't think we have any spare rooms right now…" Chen Guo explained to Vi for Ye Xiu.

"That's fine." Vi replied.

"Ok then." Ye Xiu concluded, "Off to Earth we go."

Team Xing Xin went and picked up their teleportation device while candidates from all nations followed. Lux and Garen from Demacia, Darius and Katarina from Noxus, Akali and Shen from Ionia, Janna and Ekko from Zaun, Caitlyn and Vi from Piltover, finally Miss Fortune from Bilgewater.

The eleven Champions and ten Earthlings touched the device and it activated, emitting a strong glow and sending them back to Earth.

Xing Xin net cafe, H City, China, 12:30:

Ye Xiu opened his eyes that had been clamped shut during the process, he wasn't clad in armor, not holding the Thousand Chance umbrella, he was himself. Everyone were themselves. The champions did not carry their weapons, but were clothed like

"We're here." Ye Xiu stated calmly, "Boss, you should check on the counter, check if the customers are doing as they please. Mucheng go tell every team our good news. Everyone else on the team go train or help Wu Chen with gathering materials, champions, follow me."

Chen Guo, the owner of the Xing Xin net cafe, silently obeyed as she knew he was doing all of this out of goodwill. Bao Rongxing, Tang Rou, Mo Fan, Luo Ji, Wei Chen and An Wenyi hurriedly logged in and started to find the world bosses of both the divine realm and the normal areas.

"So, what are we going to do? I really want that new weapon." Vi said irritatedly.

"Before we can get you one, we need to get you an account card." Ye Xiu groaned, knowing that he would have to purchase eleven account cards.

The trip was swift as the few entered a store, purchased the cards and left.

They returned to the net cafe, greeted by a bunch of fans.

"Oh my god! Is that Ye Xiu?" a customer stood there, dazed at the sight before him, his friend- a young girl watched as the Glory Encyclopedia himself walked towards an aisle of seats with eleven other mysterious figures.

"Slip the card into the reader, it should take you to the main page." Ye Xiu instructed.

The eleven did as they were told. They were surprised that the language written on the manual was not one they had seen before.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be your guide." Ye Xiu said as he closed Lux's rookie guide.

The aforementioned two friends were envious of the eleven. It was already near impossible to get a pro-player to train a normal player, but this was the God Ye Xiu! The everchanging Glory Encyclopedia himself! The cafe had started to get crowded as many saw the God himself walking freely around the cafe.

"Xiao Tang, Bao Zi, how's the resource gathering going on?" Ye Xiu asked as he passed by the two youngsters.

"Everything according to plan Boss!" Bao Rongxing reported committedly.

"What are you planning." Tang Rou questioned, seemingly excited.

"You'll see."

"Alright."

After that, the seats were flooded by customers and fans, it wasn't an everyday chance that pro-players would be showing themselves here at a net-cafe.

"Oh! Is team Xing Xin gathering materials? Please, let us be at your side!" The aforementioned two exclaimed from the crowds.

"Alright." Ye Xiu smiled, "Anyone who wants to help can join us. I have business to attend to so I won't be here." He walked off to the second floor, to his computer in the training room. He turned on his QQ **(Tencent domination)** and messaged in the pro-player chat: "Who wants to train more? Got some good stuff that every team has access to."

In moments, the chat was flooded by Huang Shaotian's annoying messages: "Woah, woah, woah! Old Ye, where have you been? What do you mean 'good stuff' don't tell me it's a better brand of cigarettes!"

"Wenzhou?" Ye Xiu typed quickly, he knew how annoying this could get.

"What is this 'good stuff'?" Yu Wenzhou was clearly interested in the topic.

"Come to our net cafe and you'll see. How about everyone else? Including you old Han."

"Guys, I'm telling you, this is a trap! Don't listen to this old fox! He's trying to prank you guys!" Huang Shaotian screamed in the chat.

"No? Well then, more training for team Xing Xin then, don't come crying to me about it after this." Ye Xiu flamed in the chat.

"Wait, I'll go." Wang Jiexi stated, "Champion will be ours next season."

"Ok. Big-eyed Wang with Tiny Herb is coming along. Who else?" Ye Xiu started.

"I'm going." Han Wenqing chatted, "Tyranny will be the one to claim champion."

"Ok." Zhou Zekai- Captain of Team Samsara typed.

"Captain means he will participate." Jiang Botao- Team Samsara's vice-captain translated.

"Ok, old Han with Tyranny, and Xiao Zhou with Samsara. Any more?" Ye Xiu confirmed.

"We'll be going as well." Yu Wenzhou- Captain of team Blue Rain chatted.

"Any more?" Ye Xiu sighed as he typed.

"Over here." Captain Li Xuan of Team Void was late to the party but made it in time.

"If Mucheng is going, we'll go." Captain of Misty Rain- Chu Yunxiu entered.

"My team wants to go as well." Xiao Shiqin added quickly.

"Wind Howl will become champion." Tang Hao said.

"We're all set then, come to Xing Xin net cafe, I'll be there waiting. Captains and Vice-Captains only, we don't have enough space for all of you." Ye Xiu concluded.

Ye Xiu left and went downstairs to train the eleven newcomers.

"Well, has anyone explained what you want to do yet?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Su Mucheng has." Caitlyn answered.

"Great. Write your names and training will commence. Don't worry, nobody will recognize you in real life."

Xing Xin net cafe, H City, China, 17:00:

"Can we stop? My fingers hurt!" Lux cried, she was near tears. The "basic" training consisted of accurate controlling and insane APM levelling up.

"No." Ye Xiu responded strictly and almost sadistically.

"Please! We've been doing as told and our fingers are about to break!" Caitlyn pleaded.

"You would be surprised that I was one of the more easygoing trainers." Ye Xiu replied. He was definitely one of the more friendlier and easygoing trainers, compared to someone like Han Wenqing, Ye Xiu was definitely way more kinder.

"How are you easygoing?" Ekko cried, his fingers were made for building mechanics, not typing keys at high speeds.

"My fingers feel numb…" Shen uttered.

"Ouch…" Garen muttered.

"I doubt you can even do this." Akali protested.

The room went silent, once again, someone tried to protest against Ye Xiu.

"Oh? You want to test me out?" Ye Xiu asked clearly not seeing the threat here.

"Yes." Akali responded.

"Go to the Arena, you should have it by now."

The two entered the arena and were facing each other. They were on the fixed field, and it was a one vs one.

Ninja class: Akali; Unclassified: Lord Grim.

The duel begun and ended by Ye Xiu showing off his incredibly high APM. His fingers were a blur, even Katarina couldn't see it properly.

Only one word was shown on Ye Xiu's screen: Glory.

"That was only a small fraction of my true skill." Ye Xiu explained and left them thinking.

Ye Xiu walked over to the doorway to interact with another eleven people, this time they were masked.

"Come in." Ye Xiu ordered.

The eleven silently followed Ye Xiu to the second floor, they sat at the strategy discussion room with Ye Xiu at the front and everyone else patiently waiting for his announcement. He introduced to them his plan and Runeterra, he explained the system of The League of Legends and finally he answered questions.

"So," Chu Yunxiu started, "if we die on the field we get resurrected after a certain period of time. Does that include after you win the game?"

"Yes, the League will make sure everyone is alive before they allow champions to exit." Ye Xiu said assuringly.

"So the maps are fixed?" Zhang Xinjie- Vice-Captain of Tyrannical Ambition questioned.

"Correct."

"So we can access our skills by visualizing them?" Li Xuan confirmed.

"Correct. Any more questions?"

The crowd of eleven shook their heads and watched Ye Xiu as he left to get the champions and his own team.

"Finally, it's over…" Katarina gasped, "I can barely feel my fingers."

"Follow me, we're going back to the League." Ye Xiu informed the champions.

They walked up to the second floor and met the eleven professional players and teleported to the League. The champions wailed about how Ye Xiu was being cruel with them when they were training, the players scouted around, went through judgement and checked their appearances.

The players were introduced to the fields of Justice.

"Huang Shaotian, I know you like this place, it's so full of nature." Ye Xiu laughed.

"What do you mean?" Huang Shaotian questioned curiously.

"There are enough trees for you to hug." Ye Xiu cackled.

Every player sniggered, as Huang Shaotian's face reddened, as he remembered how his "Troubling Rain" had been defeated by Mo Fan's "Deception". His Avatar had been crushed by a tree that Mo Fan baited him into cutting down.

"So then, let's get started with training." Ye Xiu ordered.

Finally, the players were put into a match against each other, the lineup being: Blue Team: Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, Tang Hao, Zhou Zekai, Li Xuan; Red Team: Chu Yunxiu, Ye Xiu, Wang Jiexi, Su Mucheng and Xiao Shiqin.

Soon, the match started.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for uploading this late, Chinese new year is a VERY busy period of time for me, expect the next chapter to come out sooner. Special thanks to sri777626 for favouriting and following this fanfic, I hope you enjoy.**

The Fields of Justice, The League of Legends, 18:00:

"XiuXiu, how does it feel on the fields?" Su Mucheng tilted her head towards Chu Yunxiu, smiling.

"Just as Captain Ye said, definitely for Shaotian." Chu Yunxiu giggled.

"Captain, how should we act?" Xiao Shiqin asked Ye Xiu, all of his tactics were examples from Ye Xiu's match history. "Do we group and kill them one by one, or do we spread out?"

"Aren't you one of the masters of tactics? Think about it yourself." Ye Xiu replied, while smiling sarcastically. Xiao Shiqin responded with a cold laugh.

"Big-eyed Wang, you're going top lane; Yunxiu you're going mid lane; Mucheng, Little Things, you two are going bot lane. I'm jungling."

"Little Things…" Xiao Shiqin sighed at his nickname given by Sun Xiang when he was at Excellent Era.

'Hello, summoner?' Ye Xiu called in his mind.

'It's me again.' His summoner- Olivia, called back.

'Oh, hey Olivia.'

'So, what do you want?'

'I'm going to teach you the art of trash talking.'

'Why would you want to teach me that?'

'You'll need some defenses against Huang Shaotian's, so you'll need to have some skills of your own.'

'Understood.'

As Ye Xiu killed his Blue Sentinel, he taught the art of trash talking to Olivia. Olivia was content on learning, listening closely to every word of Ye Xiu's teachings she slowly became more excited about trash talking.

'Ok. For your homework, trash talk someone.' Ye Xiu concluded.

'Yes sir!' Olivia replied joyfully.

'Tell Yunxiu's summoner to get ready, I'm ganking.'

'Roger that.'

Ye Xiu snuck into the brush, waiting for the perfect opportunity to slay Yu Wenzhou. Patiently, he watched Chu Yunxiu and Yu Wenzhou exchange blows. Chu Yunxiu fired her Flame explosion and Blizzard while Yu Wenzhou cast a binding spell and a cursed arrow towards Chu Yunxiu.

Everyone watching was taken aback by the level of skill these people had and their skills.

"That's an elementalist?" Lux breathed, "I can only handle light, but that's on a completely different level. Is that the power of Glory?"

"I've seen many examples of the dark arts… But I've never seen something like that…" Vayne gasped, horrified by the scene before her.

"Ye Xiu's patience is never before seen!" Kha'Zix commented, "Even I don't have the patience to wait for my prey like that!"

"Look! In the bot lane!" Miss Fortune exclaimed.

Zhou Zekai was firing multiple bullets with his Random Firing, while Su Mucheng was firing into Zhou Zekai with her BBQ delivery gun and Anti-Tank missiles. Meanwhile Xiao Shiqin created multiple mechanical tracers, while Li Xuan was trying to enhance Zhou Zekai's guns by setting up multiple boundaries.

"Those guns…" Miss Fortune stared in awe, the bluish glow of Shattered Frost matched perfectly with the crimson aura of the Wildfire Revolver. Compared to hers, those seemed elegant, almost perfect.

"That cannon…" Tristana saw, she admired the bright, goldish color of Devouring Sun, its gleam in the twilight's narrow rays of sunlight was dazzling, the reflected light was incredibly bright, one would not look directly at it.

The battle in the bot lane continued, as finally, Zhou Zekai used his Thunder Snipe and shot Xiao Shiqin in the stomach. Luckily, Xiao Shiqin did not go down just yet, he had lost over 50% of his health, but Zhou Zekai wasn't quick enough, as Xiao Shiqin returned fire with a Floating Bullet, allowing Su Mucheng to return fire with a Satellite Missile. It was a fair trade, as both sides were forced to recall.

In the mid lane, Ye Xiu had finally struck when Chu Yunxiu used her "power of the elements, knocking Yu Wenzhou into the air. Ye Xiu used his circle swing and flung Yu Wenzhou towards a blue turret. Yu Wenzhou wasn't slow to react, and rolled out of turret range swiftly, but Ye Xiu was a classless, he had over one hundred and twenty abilities available. A dragon's tooth and a skystrike was enough to take care of him. Yu Wenzhou screamed and gasped in agony of being stabbed.

'Olivia.'

'Sir, do I say 'easy kill, go back to school and get good' to them?'

'You are a very promising student.'

'Thank you sir.'

As Olivia flamed her opponents, Ye Xiu noticed a disturbance in his surroundings.

'Olivia, get ready for me to flash, I might need it.'

'Yes sir.'

Huang Shaotian was used to sneaking behind others, but felt uneasy when he was facing Ye Xiu. Although Huang Shaotian's avatar had been crowned: "The Sword Saint", "The Champion of Glory" had way more experience than him and most importantly, knew his weakness. He was already hidden in the brush in the river, yet this discomfort came to him almost like the tide, pushing past his usual calmness.

"Shaotian, come here." Ye Xiu spoke, the words so clear and loud.

Huang Shaotian froze at this point. He was hidden in the brush and had no idea how it happened. He came out, like a child who lied and had been found out.

Ye Xiu smiled, he won. He knew that as Vice-captain, Huang Shaotian would never leave his captain alone, therefore, if Yu Wenzhou was in danger, Huang Shaotian would always be nearby. He first signaled for Chu Yunxiu, who was still at 50% mana and 40% health, to hide in the brush of the rocky ledge.

'Olivia.' Ye Xiu said in his mind.

'Yes?'

'Tell Yunxiu's summoner to get ready when I attack Shaotian.'

'Yes sir.'

Ye Xiu waited for Huang Shaotian's defense to weaken, and sure enough, it weakened after five minutes of waiting.

'Now!' Ye Xiu screamed in his mind.

'Yes, sir!' Olivia replied.

Ye Xiu used a shadow clone to teleport himself behind Huang Shaotian and slammed a brick into the back of Huang Shaotian's head. Chu Yunxiu followed up with her "Power of the elements" and knocked Huang Shaotian upwards.

Huang Shaotian wasn't slow to react, as he used his "Falling Light Blade" to immediately fall and attempted to use his triple slash to take down Chu Yunxiu. Ye Xiu realized Chu Yunxiu wouldn't have enough time for fighting back against Huang Shaotian's upcoming flurry of attacks and trash talk, so he sped towards her and used guard to protect Chu Yunxiu.

"Tch, Ye Xiu aren't you too protective? C'mon let's have some fun, here, why don't you stand there while I kill both of you?" Huang Shaotian started, "Man, this sure is fun! Don't you agree Yunxiu? Ah if I landed my triple slash, hey Old Ye, let's make a deal, you lemme kill her, and in return, I won't touch Mucheng."

"Shaotian."

"Yeah?"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Ye Xiu roared as he used his circle swing and smashed Shaotian into a nearby tree, which lead to the tree falling on Huang Shaotian. Huang Shaotian tried to use guard and come back at him with a falling blossom form, but Ye Xiu was a classless, he had over one hundred and twenty abilities, dodging this was a piece of cake.

He used a shadow clone, then he used a Blade Master's shadow step to confuse Huang Shaotian. However Shaotian was the Sword Saint, the best Blade Master player of China, this level of technique was easy to look through. He used a "Sword Strike Rends the Sky" and slashed through the afterimages. Ye Xiu reacted almost immediately to this, using a smoke bomb to hide himself, he used his underground tunneling technique and went over right under Huang Shaotian and dashed upwards slashing at Huang Shaotian's throat, followed by another cutthroat, Huang Shaotian was down to 10% health, the two slashes barely avoided his vitals. This didn't stay for long, as Chu Yunxiu launched a fireball and Used "blizzard", taking down Huang Shaotian. Huang Shaotian seemingly reached out to something in front of him and fell, his blood staining the waters of the river, his clothes starting to get soaked, he lay there, not moving. The two champions of the blue team left the corpse there, as though it was a present, waiting to be claimed.

All the champions watching were shocked, not only at Ye Xiu, but Huang Shaotian's performance against the two. He didn't give up until the end, he almost took down Chu Yunxiu, but was stopped at the last minute by Ye Xiu.

"The Sword Saint- Huang Shaotian." Yasuo gulped nervously, although his wind technique was impressive amongst champions, Huang Shaotian's sword skills were far more superior than any swordsman in the League.

"How do you enroll for a Glory lesson?" Fiora and Irelia asked in unison.

"Trust me, you won't like it." Akali sighed, knowing that almost all of the champions wouldn't have enough talent to take on the harsh lessons of Ye Xiu.

"Why should we trust you?" Riven asked politely.

"You can go if you want, but you'll be wanting to quit after the first five minutes." Akali advised.

"Definitely going to check it out." Irelia stated excitedly.

The game was still quite even, the outer turrets for the blue side bottom lane were pushed in, the middle lane wasn't looking great either for the red team with Ye Xiu constantly camping Yu Wenzhou. The top lane was quite even, Wang Jiexi had a slightly better advantage since he had more experience than Tang Hao, the red team's outer turret had been destroyed in the top lane. The score was now Blue team 3 Ye Xiu- 2, Wang Jiexi- 1; Red team 2, with Yu Wenzhou and Zhou Zekai picking up a kill. After a few more minutes, the first teamfight broke out.

The red team had assembled in the mid lane, hoping to destroy the turrets and eventually end the game. Yu Wenzhou was being protected by Huang Shaotian, Zhou Zekai was at the backline waiting for an opportunity, Tang Hao and Li Xuan were both at the front line waiting supporting the team and waiting for a chance to engage. What they didn't expect was the base to open, with nobody inside. Yu Wenzhou knew there were only three meanings of this, either Ye Xiu was using the famous empty fort strategy, or he was planning an ambush, or that his team had left to push turrets. Either of the three were very much possible in this situation.

"Those of you who play by strategy, you have black hearts. Especially you, our founding father." Yu Wenzhou smiled sarcastically.

"I really don't want you to be teaching me that." Ye Xiu cackled in response, "Please, our hearts are both stained."

"Fairly true."

"Sad thing, if I had given you guys a handicap," Ye Xiu started, "You might've had a chance."

"Try me."

"Sure, but first…"

"Hmm?"

It had appeared that Chu Yunxiu, Su Mucheng and Xiao Shiqin had been waiting all along for the perfect opportunity to take down the enemy strategist- Yu Wenzhou. Huang Shaotian tried as hard as he could to protect his captain, but fell in the process. The three remaining on the enemy team were: Li Xuan, Tang Hao and Zhou Zekai.

It was going well for the blue team team until Zhou Zekai started firing shots at the blue team, all of his skills hit or missed by a narrow margin. He took down Chu Yunxiu and Xiao Shiqin, Su Mucheng was lucky enough to survive, it was now a two on three.

"Xiao Zhou, you wanna start trying?" Ye Xiu chuckled.

"Ok." Zhou Zekai replied.

The two captains that stood at the pinnacle started fighting, shots, glints of a blade, bricks and slide tackles were aimed solely for one thing, killing the opponent. However, this was a team game, and on the blue team, the golden partners were still there.

Su Mucheng was used to supporting Ye Xiu, from when she first touched on Glory was with her brother- Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu. After her brother died, she became partners with Ye Xiu She had never once let him down, even in the most grim situations. She fired her laser cannon, followed by a few anti-tank missiles, finally a tornado cannon to take down Li Xuan and deal 25% of Zhou Zekai's health. Tang Hao had been hit by a few shots as well, and he wasn't looking that good as well, as the three skills fired had hit him and damaged him for near 70% of his health, leaving him with 30% health. The tables had turned once again, now it was a two on two.

Zhou Zekai had lost to team Xing Xin in the Finals, he wanted to win, but Ye Xiu had sacrificed a lot of strength and willpower in their final fight and ultimately, won the title of champion.

Both sides weren't looking that well, Zhou Zekai had about 50% health after the ambush and the flurry of attacks from Su Mucheng. Tang Hao had 30% health. Su Mucheng had 20% health from Zhou Zekai's rapid firing. Finally, Ye Xiu had 40% from fighting Zhou Zekai, it was a fairly good trade up till now.

Both sides were now taking distance from each other, but this was when Zhou Zekai suddenly realized, where was Wang Jiexi?

Wang Jiexi had been pushing the top lane turrets and had got to destroying the red top lane inhibitor, he was now starting to destroy the nexus turrets. He was about to destroy the second nexus turret when suddenly, an arrow hit him in the stomach, Yu Wenzhou had respawned in base.

Wang Jiexi flew away and towards his own base to find Zhou Zekai starting to recall, he knew this was his chance when he saw how wounded the "Great Gunner" was. He scattered dispersing powder on Zhou Zekai, used frost powder, lava flask, magic cloak and lightning chain to bring him down, trading with him, with 40% of his health. Wang Jiexi was at 10% health when he returned, only to find a dead Tang Hao lying at the entrance of the base.

"I see you're back." Ye Xiu said.

"Victory is in sight."

"Good. Is the nexus unguarded?"

"Yes."

"We'll wait for you to heal up and we'll rush there."

"Ok."

After a few seconds Wang Jiexi was healed up, and sure enough, the game ended swiftly, the red nexus was only at half health when the blue team arrived, and was brought down quickly. The game ended with Blue team: 8; Red team: 6.


	6. Chapter 6

The League of Legends 19:00,

"They're coming out!" Cried Irelia, pointing in the direction of the exit.

The losing team exited first, not furious or terribly sad, but more dissatisfied at their own performance. Huang Shaotian yawned and faced the adoring crowd first with a hearty laugh.

"We could've won, but then again, we were holding back to an honorable level, unlike some shameless Captain of Xing Xin. If only I could land those attacks by the most narrow margin, our team could've won. Speaking of which, I'm feeling hungry, Captain do you want to grab some food?"

"Sure, in a bit, Mr Swain here wants to have a word with me." Yu Wenzhou smiled politely back.

"Meet you in a bit."

"Ok."

Next, came Zhou Zekai's fanclub of Marksmen.

"The craftsmanship of those guns, they almost seem alive…" Lucian breathed.

"Indeed, Purifier, those guns emit a strange and lively aura, maybe I'll take another shot at Glory…" Miss Fortune who was beside him said, "Wildfire and Shattered Frost, I'll remember those names." The Bounty Hunter approached The Great Gunner and asked, in a very… alluring way… To examine the two guns, Zhou Zekai agreed and handed the dual pistols over to Miss Fortune.

She stroked the two guns, one hot as flames, the other, cold as ice, a true match. She returned the two guns to their owner and left Zhou Zekai dumbstruck with his face a tomato red.

Jiang Botao, the translator for Zhou Zekai approached his team's captain and asked curiously what happened, strangely enough, even Jiang Botao couldn't translate the muttered response of the red-faced Zhou Zekai.

Next, the winning team came out, and everyone except for the losing team cheered. The Golden Combo of Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng, Wang Jiexi's tactical decision and play, Chu Yunxiu's near death turnaround, Xiao Shiqin's forced trade with Zhou Zekai, every part of the game was a fantastic sight.

"Hey, what's with Xiao Zhou?" Ye Xiu asked Jiang Botao, after his adoring audience started chatting away with the others on his team.

"I don't exactly know, but I think he has a crush…"

"No way."

"See for yourself, every time I mention that sexy redhead he blanks out." Jiang Botao pointed to the figure he mentioned.

"Oh you mean Sarah Fortune, no wonder."

"What?"

"That's the redhead's name, tell him that, betting ten Yuan he'll start going red every time he hears 'Fortune'." **(Had to do that, Chinese New Year Joke hidden there)**

"Why would I bet?" Answered the ever so loyal Jiang Botao.

"Simple, for your team to have a new image of your captain as not being single."

"Still, why would I bet?"

"Hey, at least you can have a go at getting ten Yuan out of me."

"I-, fine, ten Yuan."

"Deal."

The Vice-Captain of Team Samsara walked off to inform his captain of important news. Ye Xiu yawned as he stood and watched Jiang Botao pace off into the distance.

"Ye Xiu…" a voice came from his right, Ye Xiu rolled his eyes towards the right and found Irelia staring intently at him.

"I want to learn how to master Glory."

"You sure you won't quit in the process?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really sure you won't?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmm, even if I started teaching you, you wouldn't understand… Find Luo Ji, tell him to give you one of his dummy walkthroughs for the basic dungeons, I'll start teaching you if Baozi and Xiao Tang have approved of your skills as a player. If you want a kind trainer, find Yifan, he is very sincere and has quite a lot of knowledge."

"Okay then."

The Will of the Blades left to find the grandmaster of the demolition Xiu set off to find his Chinese teammates.

"Well, how was training?"

"Tiring." Was the first reply from everyone.

"My body is not meant for exercise." Huang Shaotian sighed.

"Same here." Chu Yunxiu grunted.

"Relax, you'll get a day off. We have to report back to China tomorrow anyway." Ye Xiu suggested.

"Thank God." Su Mucheng gasped in relief as she massaged her shoulder, "Can't go on like this."

"Stop complaining, even the kids aren't complaining about this." Ye Xiu laughed.

The brief meeting ended at that point, Ye Xiu left for dinner and was accompanied by the other four strategic masters. Huang Shaotian met his fans in the League and received pleads from many masters of the blade, to learn from him. Huang Shaotian could only say yes as he was starting to get bored in training his 14 year-old pupil Lu Hanwen. Chu Yunxiu and Su Mucheng returned to China to watch an episode of their beloved television series. Li Xuan decided to pay Qiao Yifan a visit in his room, he was very curious of how the Ghostblade prodigy was doing in team Xing Xin. Zhou Zekai went off to meet Sarah Fortune, Tang Hao went to his quarters to rest and Wang Jiexi tagged along with Li Xuan to visit his former trainee that had recently arrived after their match.

"Ye Xiu, is it time for training yet?"

Ye Xiu stirred as he heard these words. He reached for his clock to check the time.

"It's 6 AM what do you want Irelia?" Ye Xiu groaned.

"Doesn't the early bird catch the worm?"

"Does it? Does it Irelia?"

"Fine… I know what you mean."

"Did you at least finish the walkthrough that Luo Ji gave you?"

At this, Irelia froze. She did ask for a walkthrough, but she couldn't quite understand it. The language she was fine with, but she couldn't see how to use it in her upcoming training.

"I'll, uh, go read it over again…" Irelia shrinked towards the door when Ye Xiu's voice stopped her.

"It's fine if you don't want to, since I'm already up, I'll train you."

Irelia's eyes lightened at this, although she had heard rumors of how hard this was, she really didn't believe it, she wanted to become stronger together with her blades.

"What do I need to do first?"

"You have an account?"

"No."

"Well then, I guess we're starting from there."

The two transported to Earth and into the Net Cafe and sat down in a private room. Ye Xiu took out a spare account card, and they started.

Level 1: Irelia. Irelia looked at the small captions over her character, she had no idea what it was supposed to mean. She looked at Ye Xiu for guidance, but he said nothing.

She scanned through the English version of the beginner guide and learned slowly like a newbie. It was after she had finished the tutorials and main quests that Ye Xiu tested her on her skill, he explained the four types of points that she could add onto her character: Power, Magic, Stamina and Willpower **(Not joking these actually exist in the novel)**.

"Your hands…" Ye Xiu started.

Irelia turned her attention to her fingers and looked curiously over to Ye Xiu in search for an answer.

"Your hands are fit for the gaming, but you need to train them, you're starting to get tired aren't you?" Ye Xiu explained.

Irelia slightly blushed and she knew he was right. She noticed Ye Xiu's delicate hands and fingers, his nails were cut, fingers thin like a woman's hands. She only knew of a few people who had hands like those, for example Sona or Lux, they had more elegant hands compared to someone like Garen. She knew was getting tired and needed to rest.

"You've done enough for morning training, now as your treat, I'll create your silver tier weapon."

"Silver-tier weapon?"

"All custom made weapons are classified as silver-tier, they fit to your class, but there are times when self made weapons are complete trash."

"Well, would it be possible to create my blades back in Runeterra?"

"Just what I was intending to do. Now don't interrupt me while I'm doing this alright?"

"Will do."

Irelia watched Ye Xiu slowly and carefully made every cut and drew every little detail into the weapon editor, finally he finished and allowed Irelia to name it.

"Creation complete. Level five Silver Tier equipment: The Four Prong Blades." The system announced.

Irelia's eyes shone in admiration of the detail, that while Ye Xiu was explaining the stats of the weapon she almost completely ignored his words.

Four Prong Blades **(basically the level five: thousand chance umbrella stats with something else)** :

 _Mass per blade: 2.0 Kilograms_

 _Attack Speed: 5_

 _Physical attack: +180_

 _Magical attack: +180_

 _Additional stats:_

 _Power: +50_

 _Magic: +50_

 _Willpower: +30_

 _Unique Passives:_

 _Guardian: While equipping this weapon, the user is guarded by the blades blocking out all damage in one direction but is unable to attack during this period._

 _Will of the Blade: The Four Prong Blades will attack enemy units when commanded by user. Damage scaling with Magic Points and Power Points._

 _Fervor: While Guardian is activated, user will be affected less by control effects, but also deals less damage and more control effects. Reduction scaling on Willpower points._

"How did you manage to apply all those passives onto the weapon?" Irelia asked, she knew that some of them had passives for example Tang Rou's "Dancing Fire Flowing Flame" or Mo Fan's "Sixteen Leaves", but they only had one or two passives, and they were at the level cap. However, before her eyes was an incomplete weapon that had three unique passives.

"We had enough rare material to make it possible."

"Woah." Irelia exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Wanna try it out on the rift?"

"Yes!"

The two returned to the rift, eager to see what would happen.

"Yasuo." Irelia ran up to the Unforgiven and challenged him, "Want to one vs one on the rift"?"

"I don't mind, but why?" The Samurai was puzzled, Irelia was not so competitive usually.

"Just accept the challenge!"

"Alright, don't cry if I destroy you."

"Will do."

The match started, Irelia saw her blades, their old colors and appearances, however she could sense the change in her weapon, she stroked the surface gently, tracing her finger along the edge. The blade was not dull, rather it was sharper than ever, the blades vibrated and resonated with her strongly. She knew, she was ready.

The two met at the middle lane, Yasuo drew his blade and thrust it forward. Irelia stood there and watched her blades spin in front of her, blocking out the samurai's blade. Next, she commanded the blades to attack Yasuo. Yasuo barely avoided dying while he scurried back under his turret. With fearful eyes he recalled quaking in fear. "Come on, we're almost done!" he chanted, worried. But sadly his attempt failed, at the last second, Irelia used her bladesurge and slaughtered Yasuo.

"I win." Irelia smiled and left the rift.

"Congratulations Irelia, you won. Now there is one thing I ask of you." Ye Xiu greeted his pupil as Irelia came out.

"And that is?" Irelia asked curiously.

"Will you become a member of team Xing Xin?"

Irelia was shocked, the figure she once thought to be her mentor was asking her to become part of his team.

"I gladly accept." She replied committedly.

However, at that moment, keen and suspicious ears were listening. A particular sword saint was listening contently and knew what he had to do, he knew something was off when Irelia pretty much one-shot Yasuo and he knew he couldn't idly stand by. He decided to use the same tactic as Ye Xiu did as he recruited Riven and Yasuo.


End file.
